A Business Proposition
by Jessie Deal
Summary: Miss Hale makes a business proposal. Mr. Thornton accepts. Alternative ending to the book.
1. Chapter 1

_Original text in italics.  
_

* * *

 _No one ever knew why Mr. Lennox did not keep to his appointment on the following day. Mr. Thornton came true to his time; and, after keeping him waiting for nearly an hour, Margaret came in looking very white and anxious._

 _She began hurriedly:_

 _'I am so sorry Mr. Lennox is not here,—he could have done it so much better than I can. He is my adviser in this'—_

 _'I am sorry that I came, if it troubles you. Shall I go to Mr. Lennox's chambers and try and find him?'_

 _'No, thank you. I wanted to tell you, how grieved I was to find that I am to lose you as a tenant. But, Mr. Lennox says, things are sure to brighten'—_

 _'Mr. Lennox knows little about it,' said Mr. Thornton quietly. 'Happy and fortunate in all a man cares for, he does not understand what it is to find oneself no longer young—yet thrown back to the starting-point which requires the hopeful energy of youth—to feel one half of life gone, and nothing done—nothing remaining of wasted opportunity, but the bitter recollection that it has been. Miss Hale, I would rather not hear Mr. Lennox's opinion of my affairs. Those who are happy and successful themselves are too apt to make light of the misfortunes of others.'_

 _'You are unjust,' said Margaret, gently. 'Mr. Lennox has only spoken of the great probability which he believes there to be of your redeeming—your more than redeeming what you have lost—don't speak till I have ended—pray don't!' And collecting herself once more, she went on rapidly turning over some law papers, and statements of accounts in a trembling hurried manner. 'Oh! here it is! and—he drew me out a proposal—I wish he was here to explain it—showing that if you would take some money of mine, eighteen thousand and fifty-seven pounds, lying just at this moment unused in the bank, and bringing me in only two and a half per cent.—you could pay me much better interest, and might go on working Marlborough Mills.' Her voice had cleared itself and become more steady. Mr. Thornton did not speak, and she went on looking for some paper on which were written down the proposals for security; for she was most anxious to have it all looked upon in the light of a mere business arrangement, in which the principal advantage would be on her side._

'Here it is!' Margaret exclaimed, finally finding the paper she was seeking and handing it to Mr. Thornton. He took the papers from her hand. It took quite an effort to concentrate and read their contents – but Mr. Thornton felt pride in his own success at conquering his whims and doing what he willed instead of what he wished.

'What do you think?' Margaret asked, finally, after long minutes of watching his gaze at the papers. 'Are these terms acceptable? Oh I wish Mr. Lennox was here...' In truth she was becoming more agitated the longer he kept silent while looking over the offer with a frown. This seemed such a good idea yesterday, when she discussed it with Henry.

He looked up from the papers. 'It is – That is to say I accept'. He outstretched his hand.

'I will do my best' he said when she shook it.

Margaret smiled at him. 'I know you would' she thought, but did not say.

After this an awkward silence ensued between the two. Both wanted to say something more, but as the business part of their meeting concluded, were unsure how to proceed.

Finally Margaret asked 'Are these papers enough? Is there a need for something more?', hoping that indeed something was missing to warrant another meeting. Mr. Thornton understood her question to suggest the conclusion of their meeting and so answered abruptly 'These are quite enough. Good day, Miss Hale', turned and left the room.

The long train ride to Milton that afternoon allowed Mr. Thornton the opportunity to reflect once again on the events of the last three days.

When he had arrived in London, he did not imagine meeting Margaret at all. He was reconciled to his new placement in life, wished nothing but finishing the necessary preparations and hoped he would get lucky and find someone agreeable who would take him on as a manager.

But then Mr. Lennox has asked him to dinner. He gladly accepted, of course. But happy as his heart was from only the sight of her, he did not allow his composure to waver. He knew her sentiments towards himself. And now, in his diminished position, what hope was there for him? So he busied himself in the discussion with Mr. Colthrust instead and while he did enjoy the conversation, it did not escape him how intimate Margaret seemed to be with Mr. Henry Lennox. He was all she talked of today..

And yet it was her, his Margaret, that had offered him this second chance. As if she was an angel sent from Heaven to save him. He shook his head to stop this ridiculous line of thought. She was not an angel and the money was not a gift to him. A sound investment suggested by her close adviser Mr. Henry Lennox, she called it. Mr. Lennox, whom she clearly relied heavily on.

Nevertheless this business proposition meant he could re-open Marlborough Mills, and for that he was truly grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

'It seems the idea of lending Mr. Thornton your money was a brilliant plan' said Mr. Lennox, showing Margaret the latest correspondence from her tenant and now deptor.

Mr. Thornton was happy to report he was back to producing at full capacity after securing new contracts. Margaret smiled at the thought of Mr. Thornton returning to his proper place. It made her happy that she was able to do this small mercy for him after all the kindness she had received from him before.

'I would like to go to Milton and see it' Margaret unknowingly said her thought aloud.

'Surely not in the middle of winter!' interjected Edith. 'You'll freeze to death!'

The reproach had the opposite effect, for instead of Margaret dismissing her own wish, thinking of a reply had allowed her to reassure herself of a plausible reason to go.

'I would like to see the mill and to understand better about my investment in it.' Margaret replied back. 'And to visit Mama's grave..'

* * *

'Mother! Miss Hale wishes to visit us in two weeks time, in the end of February.' Mr. Thornton said over dinner quietly.

'Comes to see how well you work for her money' Mrs. Thornton could not stifle her pain.

'You know we owe her all this..'

'I do, John. That is the worst of it. You work so hard and she needs not do a thing to enjoy the fruits of your labour. And we owe all this to _her_ '.

'I will write back and offer her to stay here. I will tell you of her reply when I get it'.

She asked to learn more about the mill. She had written herself. All his business correspondence was always addressed to Mr. Henry Lennox. So he was to see her again. With such happy thoughts Mr. Thornton sat down to pen his reply to Ms Hale, offering her and her companions a place under his roof. And even the apprehension of said companions' identity did not tarnish the feelings of something to look forward to.

No matter how small the role of tutor she wished him to perform, he would gladly do all he could for Miss Hale, even if it was all she asked of him.

* * *

Edith had tried to convince Henry to accompany Margaret. When that failed on account of previous engagements, which he would not specify, but that could not be postponed, she tried to convince Margaret to delay her plans, enlisting Mrs. Shaw to her aid in stressing it wasn't proper she travel alone – especially for such a silly purpose. Margaret remembered yielding once before and, true to her Cromer resolution, assured Edith that there could be nothing improper about her staying at a Milton hotel with Dixon in order to visit her mother's grave.

And so it came to pass that on the evening of the first day of March, Margaret was welcomed to the drawing room of the house at Marlborough Mills, Mrs. Thornton arrived only a minute later.

'I hope your journey was easy, Miss Hale'

'Yes, thank you. How are you doing?' It was only a polite enquiry but the look on Mrs. Thorntons eyes suggested it was not a good choice. ' _Of course'_ thought Margaret _'she thinks I mean the business!'_. Mrs. Thornton did not reply so Margaret added 'What I meant was I hope the weather was agreeable this winter'

'Much as every year' was the proud answer back.

'And may I ask about Mrs. Watson's health? I heard it was a beautiful wedding' Margaret did not know what to say. The uneasiness was not helped by Mrs. Thornton's intense looks that both frustrated and provoked her to succeed in keeping up with the conversation.

'Mrs. Watson is very well, as you will no doubt be able to see tomorrow, when she will be joining us for dinner. You will surely not deny us the pleasure of your company tomorrow as well?'

It seemed to Margaret as if she was not too welcome to join tomorrow. Mrs. Thornton did not mean to sound rude and, when Margaret deliberated on how to refuse, she said 'It would be an honour to have you, as our guest, at dinnertime while you stay at Milton'

She could not refuse now. 'Thank you, it will be my pleasure'

Just then Mr. Thornton entered the room.

'Good evening Miss Hale, Mother'

Mrs. Thornton saw the softening of her sons face, the smile that was in his eyes when he glanced at Miss Hale. She could not forgive this woman for the way she treated her son, who even now, two and a half years later, still hurt with unrequited love. She loathed to have her back here, close to him, where the possibility of re-opening the scab of the wound on his heart was so easy. There was no helping it, of course, as that same woman was owed their restored place – John's natural place, truly – in the world. Swallow her pride and motherly concern, if she must, she was determined to do right by Miss Hale. Not more than what was right, perhaps – but surely there will be nothing lacking in her display of gratitude. This resolution reached in a mere moment, she excused herself to make the necessary arrangements for the serving of dinner.

Margaret was suddenly ill at ease. She dreaded this meeting even earlier – but now that she was here and there was no stepping back it was much worse than she had imagined. Surely his kind reply and gracious offer to teach her as much as she would like to know and for as long as she would require was simply the gracious necessity of their footing. It was silly to hope for more. Her interest in the mill was true, however, and she did very much wish to learn.

Mr. Thornton was at a loss for words for a second. Here was Miss Hale, just as lovely as she had been in his daydreams of the last two weeks. He was determined he would be as pleasing as he could in the hope that this visit, this feast of her presence, her mere nearness, after years of starvation of it, could occur again.

'Miss Hale...' he smiled, 'What time would it be convenient for you to meet tomorrow? I am at your disposal'. The truth was he could barely spare the time – but he worked harder in the last two weeks in order to be as free as possible for the next three precious days of Margaret's visit.

'I don't wish to impose on your time more than' she started and then she laughed out. 'I am imposing, however. Since Mrs. Thornton had asked me to dine here tomorrow as well, would it not be best to meet a couple hours prior?'

'Perhaps you would like to join me for lunch as well tomorrow, at noon? We could spend the time until Fanny's visit to make a tour of the mill and answer your questions.' And this way, he could get four hours of work done, too.

'That would be lovely' she answered.

Dinner passed easier than anticipated, with the attendees spending more time eating than talking. Most of the conversation kept to the polite enquiries about well-being of mutual acquaintances (everyone at Harley Street are well. Sholto knows all the letters and reads aloud everything in order to get his mothers attention from his little sister; Fanny is very happy in her marriage, having found close friendship with her new sisters). If Mrs. Thornton's eyes shone just a little brighter upon hearing of Sholto's mischief, her companions were too absorbed in each other to notice.


End file.
